lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Pierre Chang
| Name=Pierre Chang | Age=Desconhecida | Place=Desconhecida | Status=Provavelmente morto | DOD=19 de Dezembro de 1992 | Profession=Astrofísico | Link=Dharma | First= | Last= | AKA=Marvin Candle Mark Wickmund Edgar Halliwax }} Pierre Chang, anteriormente conhecido pelos pseudônimos de ' Marvin Candle', Mark Wickmund e Edgar Halliwax, foi um cientista da DHARMA presente em todos os filmes do orientação das estações encontradas na Ilha. Como visto em um vídeo da Comic-Con, ele sabia de eventos futuros, como que iria morrer na Purgação. Ele tinha uma esposa, Lara Chang, e um bebê, qual possui um nome desconhecido até agora. Na Ilha Quinta temporada thumb|right|Ultra-som da Roda Congelada No Acampamento dos Outros em um tempo desconhecido, Pierre Chang acorda com a esposa ao seu lado e dá uma mamadeira ao seu filho, então sai de sua casa e vai a um prédio, onde que começa a gravar o Vídeo de orientação da Flecha, mas é interrompido pela preocupação de um homem sobre um problema na construção da Orquídea. O trabalhador guia Chang para um lugar subterrâneo onde estavam tentando furar uma parede, mas não era possível. Outro diz que existe uma câmera secreta atrás da parede e que quer tentar explodí-la, mostrando um ultra-som do que havia lá dentro: a Roda Congelada, o que Chang descreve como possuir uma incrível quantidade de energia, o suficiente para fazer viagens no tempo serem possíveis e espaço possíveis. Chang diz ao trabalhador para não fazer nada mais a parede para não liberar essa energia. Enquanto Chang sai, tromba com outro trabalhador, que é revelado como sendo Daniel Faraday. Em 1977, Chang estava trabalhou no Lugar de Amy que estava cuidando do seu filho que acabara de nascer. Ele estava dando aos novos recrutas os uniformes, as tarefas, e onde cada um iria trabalhar. Um dos que Pierre atendeu era Jack Iniciativa DHARMA / Filmes de Orientação Filmes de Orientação Chang era um membro da Iniciativa DHARMA. Ele era um cientista e narrador de vários filmes de orientação da DHARMA, incluindo o vídeo de orientação do Cisne e o vídeo de orientação da Flecha como Dr. Marvin Candle, o vídeo de orientação da Pérola como Dr. Mark Wickmund, o vídeo do computador da Chama e o vídeo do filme de orientação do Quartel como desconhecido, e o vídeo de orientação da Orquídea como Dr. Edgar Halliwax. Ele pode ter um braço esquerdo postiço - nos filmes das estações Cisne e Chama parece que ele tem, mas no da Pérola não. Ele também não mexe seu braço esquerdo no vídeo do Quartel, mostrando que seu braço postiço está no lugar. No vídeo de orientação da Orquídea, ele usava ambos os braços e afirmava que não era um ator, mas um cientista. Vídeo da Cisne e Pérola No vídeo da Cisne, ele enfatiza aos empregados da DHARMA a importância de apertar o botão para prevenir qualquer "incidente". No vídeo da Pérola, entretanto, afirma que o botão é apenas um mero experimento psicológico. Mostra-se que isso não é verdade, sugerindo que a Pérola é o verdadeiro experimento. Em outros vídeos, ele sempre usa um logo do Cisne. Notavelmente, ele não estava usando nenhuma roupa da DHARMA no vídeo da Pérola, mas sim um terno. Vídeo do Computador Chama Chang também apareceu em um vídeo no computador da Chama (acessado quando se vence um jogo de xadrez) que permite a ativação do manual de vários sistemas de funcionamento. Nesse vídeo, seu casaco da DHARMA tem um logo da Chama. Vídeo do Quartel Ele também aparece no vídeo de orientação do Quartel mostrado aos novos membros da Iniciativa DHARMA nos anos 70. Ele avisa que é importante ficar dentro do perímetro do Quartel, da barreira sônica, que protege-os dos habitantes selvagens da ilha. Vídeo da Orquídea Durante o vídeo de orientação d'A Orquídea, ele refere a si mesmo como "Edgar Halliwax." Nestas cenas "deletadas" do filme de orientação, ele está prestes a explicar a finalidade da estação Orquídea quando uma catástrofe causa a interrupção da filmagem. Em outra versão do vídeo, ele mostra um coelho viajando no tempo, dentro de um "cofre", no qual, não se deve colocar objetos metálicos. Vídeo da Flecha Pierre Chang é visto gravando um vídeo de orientação para A Flecha. Ele revela o proposito da estação de desenvolver estratégias inteligentes e defensivas contra os nativos da Ilha. Ele é interrompido antes que pudesse terminar, mas possivelmente o completou depois. Fora dos episódios de Lost Bônus dos DVD's Ele apresentava o disco de bônus nos DVD's da 2ª Temporada e não foi mostrado com um braço postiço, entretanto estas imagens não são necessariamente canônicas. Especial da Sky One:"Lost: The Answers Are Here" Em 1º de junho de 2008, em uma transmissão especial do canal Sky One chamada "Lost: The Answers Are Here" ("Lost: As Respostas Estão Aqui", Damon Lindelof refere-se a "Marvin Candle" como uma pessoa diferente de "Edgar Halliwax" enquanto discutia o vídeo de orientação da Orquídea no final da 4ª Temporada. Vídeo da Comic-Con O, aparentemente, último vídeo gravado de Pierre, 30 anos atrás, mostra-o com o sem qualquer pseudônimo, afirmando que ele e outros membros seriam mortos em uma "purgação" (afirmando que eles seriam "incapazes de impedi-la") e, também, que era imperativo que a Iniciativa DHARMA fosse recriada para terminar o importante trabalho que Pierre e seus colegas vinham desenvolvendo. Neste vídeo ele decide parar com "jogos" e revela seu verdadeiro nome, Pierre Chang. Ele ainda pede para que tentem "viajar no tempo" para salvá-los. Ao final deste vídeo pode-se ouvir uma voz que é muito parecida com a de Daniel Faraday. Curiosidades * A planilha de elenco do episódio chamava o Dr. Marvin Candle de "Waxman" ("homem de cera"). ** 'Waxman' poderia fazer alusão a utilização deste homem, pela DHARMA, para diversos fins e papéis. *''Marvin'' é de origem Galês (do País de Gales) e significa "amigo do mar". Uma variação de Mervin. Alguns dizem que esse nome deriva de Myrddin, o nome Galês do tutor mágico do Rei Arthur (conhecido em português como Merlim). Myrddin significa "fortaleza do mar". *Os últimos nomes "Candle," "Wick''mund" e "Halli''wax" estão ligados pela referência a velas (Candle significa vela, Wick significa pavio e Wax é parafina). Ele tem usado um jaleco com o logo do Cisne em todos os vídeos menos quando ele usa um com o logo da Chama e quando surgiu vestindo um casaco e um blusa com gola roulê. *A palavra "Namaste", que é falada ao final de cada vídeo da Iniciativa DHARMA, juntamente com a ação de se colocar as mãos juntas, pode ser explicado de várias maneiras (veja também o artigo principal): **1. Namaste é a cumprimento formal e tradicional e a maneira de se dizer "até logo" e "olá" em Hindi. **2. "Namas" significa 'Eu curvo', e "té" significa 'você'; portanto, "Namasté" literalamente significa "Eu (me) curvo a você". **3. Também explicado como signifado, em um sentido amplo poderia significar "você e eu dividimos a compreensão" ao mesmo tempo em que deseja influências espirituais positivas a alguém. **4. Também pode ser entendido como "O Deus que habita em mim, saúda o Deus que há em você" do hinduismo, e Dharma, também no hinduísmo entende-se por "caminho, vida, destino". *As cenas do Filme de Orientação do Cisne foram gravadas nos estúdio da APO pela equipe do seriado Alias, durante a quarta e quinta temporada desse seriado em Burbank, Califórnia. O Filme da Pérola foi filmado no Havaí. (Fonte: Entrevista de Francois Chau ao site TheTailsection, comparações no site Lost Virtual Tour) Nome * One call sheet (Image) for labeled Dr. Pierre Chang "DR. WAXMAN/CANDLE". ** "Waxman" could allude to the use of Dr. Chang by DHARMA for a multitude of purposes and roles. ** A key anagram for the name "Pierre Chang" is "Cheap Ringer". Definition: cheap ringer (slang) - inexpensive knock-off or imitation, copy of poor quality, deficient duplicate. *He has worn a Swan logo coat or a Flame logo coat in every video except one in which he wore a turtle-neck and sport-coat. *"Marvin," a variant of "Mervin" is of Welsh origin, meaning "sea friend". Some derive this name from Myrddin, the Welsh name of King Arthur's wizardly tutor (known in English as Merlin), a name that means "sea fortress". *The last names "Candle," "Wick''mund" and "Halli''wax" are each references to candles. *In physics, Wick rotation is a method of finding a solution to a problem in Minkowski space. *Pierre is the French form of "Peter". **"Peter" is derived, via Latin "petra", from the Greek word πετρος (petros) meaning "stone, rock". (The word for "stone" in French is also "pierre".) **St. Peter is one of the 12 Apostles Jesus chose. St. Peter is often portrayed in art holding the keys to the kingdom of Heaven. The Kingdom of Heaven is often called "The Pearly Gates." *Shares the surname "Chang" with one of Francois Chau's previous roles in Wing Commander 3 and 4 as "Winston 'Vagabond' Chang", who had a dark history involving assisting a scientist who had a shady conscience working on an enigmatic project. *Pierre Chang was the thirtieth character to ever have a flashback. Outras *Michael Faraday (i.e., Daniel's namesake) gave famously popular lectures titled, "The Chemical History of a Candle". *In all of his real-life appearances (i.e. non-DHARMA videos), Chang appears to be very irritable: he grumbles about the disorganisation of the inductions team at the Orientation office, is visibly angry when his Arrow video filming is interrupted, and in the Orchid, snaps at Daniel Faraday who accidentally bumps into him. *The scenes from the Swan station Orientation film were shot on the APO set from seasons 4 and 5 of Alias in Burbank, California, by the Alias crew. The Pearl film was shot in Hawaii. (Source: Francois Chau Interview, The Tailsection, Comparisons at Lost Virtual Tour) *The word "Namasté", which is spoken at the end of each of the DHARMA Initiative videos at each station on the island, along with the action of bowing with hands pressed together, can be explained in several ways (see also the main article): **1. Namasté is the formal and traditional greeting and the way of saying both "goodbye" and "hello" in Hindi. **2. "Namas" means "I bow", and "té" means "you"; thus, "Namasté" literally means "I bow (to) you," or more faithfully translated means "I bow to the God within you." **3. Also explained as meaning, in a broad way "you and I share an understanding" as well as wishing someone positive spiritual influences. Questões não Resolvidas * Por que ele usa múltiplos pseudônimos? * Ele perdeu seu braço? Se perdeu, como? Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Equipe da Dharma Categoria:Pais Categoria:Maridos